


漂亮学姐请吃饭

by Canstar_213



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canstar_213/pseuds/Canstar_213
Summary: 李振洋 卜凡凡 性转





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 李振洋 卜凡凡 性转

1.  
卜凡凡收到李振洋短信时正在学校旁边小吃街和给她单补英语的大三学长吃钵钵鸡。

192的大高妹蜷着腿坐在路边小摊铺上，死命拽着袖子遮住半只手，只露出几根指头，努力把自己显得娇小可爱，捏着竹签小口小口假装矜持，运动校裤贴着屁股的兜里手机狂野震动。

她趁着岳明辉起身结账的时候悄悄抹了层唇膏，又掏出手机瞥了一眼，三十八条消息全来自李振洋，一模一样言简意赅。

“要到微信了”

卜凡凡手指翻飞噼里啪啦打了一大段字，试图表达自己对李振洋“勾搭隔壁未成年小帅哥而祸害姐妹”行为的强烈谴责。可这头小论文发出还不到五秒，对面就回话了：“要不是你洋姐我，你能和岳明辉坐一块吃饭?”

卜凡凡转念一想，竟觉得她这话说的也在理，没头没脑打了句“洋姐么么哒”发送，抬头就是站在店门口顶着小啾啾扫墙上微信二维码的背影。

大高妹长叹一口气。

卜凡凡不开心，卜凡凡也想要帅哥学长的微信。

结完账的岳明辉回来时就瞧见她正握着手机出神，大三学长咧嘴露出小虎牙，伸手揉了揉比自己还高半个头却在座位上缩成一团的学妹脑袋，见人还半天愣着不作声，又弯下腰拍拍她肩膀：“姑娘，哥哥送你回学校吧。”

“好啊！”卜凡凡条件反射，一激灵猛地站起来，动作幅度巨大，差点掀翻了面前低矮的桌子，连带着岳明辉也被她吓了一跳，反应过来后又笑眯眯地凑到她面前：“咋啦，姑娘你还不乐意呀？一个人想啥呢？”

“不是，岳学长，不是这样。”卜凡凡结结巴巴解释不清，脑中乱糟糟地回响着李振洋甩下她去找隔壁高中小校草时呐喊的口号。

“主动出击，别再stay back！”

于是被支配了大脑的小凡凡同学下意识地举起智能手机，一本正经双手递上，字正腔圆。

“岳学长我是在思考，不如我们加个微信吧，这样平时遇到不会的题也能方便问您，您看这样可以吗？”

2.  
卜凡凡和李振洋今年都高三，在这城市唯一一所私立外国语学校读书。

私立学校素来喜欢整些形式主义的花样以示与公立学校的区别，去年新学期开学就改革校服，全校要求除了体育课都换上统一的西式套装——女生西装小短裙男生还得打领带。

实际上所谓的新校服也就听着像模像样，从设计到版型再到配色都土出新天地，穿在身上既难看又不舒服。  
好在她们高三只有一年就要毕业了，新校服一整套买下来着实也不便宜，学校便特批高三的同学采取自愿购买的模式。

“傻子才会花这冤枉钱。”

高三整层楼仍旧充斥着黑白色宽松的运动套装——不过也有例外，譬如李振洋。

李振洋当然不是卜凡凡口中的傻子，她属于年级主任朝会发言里着装不达标还屡教不改的那一派。

新校服刚刚发到低年级手里那一天，李振洋立马就抛弃了她那条修改版细腿运动裤，跑到顶楼办公室里，拉着新来的女老师从学校发展聊到感情经历，硬生生扯了一节体育课的嘴皮子，如愿以偿买了条新校服裙子，又去专门改短了几公分，穿在大了一个码的运动外套里面，每天光着又直又长两条腿驰骋校园。

李英超和她们不同校，他是隔壁公立高一实验班里的“学霸校草”。

重点高中里能有长得好看的男生实属难得，能有长得像李英超这么好看的男生更是值得全城姐妹奔走相告。

新学期开学还不到一周，李英超那张绝美证件照连同各路高糊偷拍就上遍qq空间各大表白墙同城帅哥美女墙。

“这小弟弟也太好看了。”素来不关心八卦的卜凡凡捧着手机赞不绝口，说完又补充道，“只比岳老师差那么一点点。”

李振洋在她对面托着下巴挑餐盘里的瘦肉，闻言也没个反应，卜凡凡不相信这重度颜控会不感兴趣，正欲举去手机凑到她面前给人看，就听见李振洋懒洋洋的声音。

“我打听到了，李英超周六下午在旁边肯德基楼上那补习班上数学，六点五十下课。到时候放学了咱搞快点，下了课直接就过去，来个浪漫邂逅。”

“不是，姐姐，你咋就要过去干啥呢？”卜凡凡听的一头雾水。

“你小声点，我好不容易问到的，就咱俩去，你别嚷嚷着给人听见了！”

卜凡凡更不明白了：“姐姐，我干啥要去邂逅李英超啊？”  
李振洋生气：“谁准你邂逅他，李英超是我的。”

“那我去干啥？”

“……帮姐妹撑腰。”

3.  
李振洋回宿舍时卜凡凡正嚼着隔壁便利店里五元一根的玉米脆骨烤肠看bennybitch最新一集视频，面前还摆了一大碗关东煮，一桶盖着数学课本的香菇炖鸡。

笑的一脸滋润的洋姐姐一屁股坐在卜凡凡的桌子上，伸手抓起一串北极翅就往嘴里送：“小凡凡，你咋又在吃！”

卜凡凡指着李振洋，气不打一处来：“这不是因为你！”这人真是讨人嫌起来要人命，转手又拎了串海带，哪壶不开提哪壶：“你不是和你那个学长吃钵钵鸡去了吗？”

这事说来也巧。

周六最后一节课刚一打铃，李振洋就拉着卜凡凡冲出教室。她俩周末都住校，想要出门还得去生活老师宿舍开出校条，再去学生处盖章。两人来来回回折腾了小半天，好不容易走出校门已经将近六点半了。

李振洋火急火燎，难得迈开长腿拉着卜凡凡一路狂奔进肯德基，找了个靠窗的位子坐下以方便观察。

常年以各种借口逃体锻课的李振洋气喘吁吁：“凡凡你带镜子了吗？”

两个女孩各对着一面小圆镜整理刚刚跑的乱七八糟的头发，又举起手机前置不同角度审视自己一番。卜凡凡越看越难过：“你说你这么急匆匆的，我今天连妆都没化！”  
李振洋警惕的不行：“你干嘛要化妆？”

卜凡凡受不了她：“那你也没化啊。”

李振洋长发一撩：“你洋姐我，天生丽质，不屑整那些有的没的。”说完半天得不到回应，李振洋抬眼去看，就见到少女张着嘴盯着窗外。顺着她的目光看去，是一个穿着西装的身影，站在红绿灯下面，好像在等人。

“岳明辉？”李振洋伸手去推卜凡凡肩膀，后者立马反驳：“我不喜欢他！”李振洋根本懒得理她，正想起身去点杯饮料，余光里就看见自己手机锁屏上的小男孩背着书包朝这边走来。

高一新生不需要补课，李英超没穿那身蓝白运动套装，穿了件简单的鹅黄色衬衣，柔软的刘海整齐的搭在前额上，比李振洋相册里任何一张照片都要好看一万倍。

李振洋心里小鹿乱撞，面上还要绷着一分矜持假装不甚在意，没想到下一秒男生就跑到岳明辉身边，两人亲昵地并肩等在十字路口准备过马路。

“这是怎么回事！！！”

李振洋猛拍着卜凡凡的胳膊，后者瞪着眼睛扒开她的手：“我咋知道?”

眼见着红绿灯还有最后十五秒，李振洋心一横，拉起状况外的卜凡凡就把人朝门外推：“拦下岳明辉，靠你了姐妹！”

卜凡凡：“李振洋我操你大爷！！！！”

4.  
岳明辉听见熟悉的声音下意识的回头，就看见自己兼职补习的小姑娘站在肯德基门口一脸凶恶的对着里面看不清的人破口大骂。

下一秒大高妹就换上可怜巴巴的狗狗眼朝着自己露出灿烂的笑容：“岳学长，好巧啊！”

岳明辉在小李英超好奇的目光中走了过去。

“凡凡?”

“岳学长……”大街上莫名其妙把人叫住，被迫做出这样的行为使卜凡凡站在原地尴尬得说不出话来。岳明辉看着眼前呆住的小姑娘，无奈地开口：“咋啦，不会说话啦，走，岳哥带你们两小孩去吃好吃的。”

突然被点名的吃瓜群众李英超：“不了不了，岳叔你俩去吃吧，我突然想起我有一点点想吃肯德基！”

“那咱们就吃肯德基!”

李英超：“岳叔，我突然觉得我想一个人……嗯……享受一下青春的孤独。”

岳明辉看着眼前的小男孩，一双大眼睛里装满了小星星，无辜的叫人无法说出拒绝的话。站在自己身旁的卜凡凡耳朵红的快要滴血，而李英超小坏蛋一向不是什么好对付的主，岳明辉只有妥协：“你自己早点回家。”

我可真是个大机灵。

李英超站在肯德基门口，目送着两人走远，一脸深藏功与名，下一秒就被人从身后拍了拍。

高挑的女生站在他身后，穿着隔壁高中宽松的运动外套，衣摆下露出一圈百褶校裙的边，接着是两条修长漂亮的腿。李振洋眉眼细长，咬着形状丰满好看的唇一脸不好意思：“李英超同学是吗?我是你学校隔壁的，出门忘带手机啦，能先借我点钱吃个晚饭吗，回头我微信还给你。”

“然后呢？”

卜凡凡一边吸溜香菇炖鸡一边听李振洋眉飞色舞地反复夸奖李英超如何心地善良漂亮可爱小天使，两人吃饭时聊天如何相见恨晚相得甚欢，忍不住催促道：“他和岳明辉到底什么关系?”

“就知道问岳明辉，他是李英超表哥。你别说，这世界可真小。”李振洋翻了个白眼，有猛然想起自己还没加上李英超，翘着小指头点开手机输入微信号申请好友，抬头看见旁边卜凡凡端着桶面喝汤，随口又问道：“你和岳明辉没去吃饭啊？”

卜凡凡当然不会告诉李振洋她刚刚在岳明辉面前假惺惺吸溜了十二串就喊饱了，天知道那可怜巴巴十二串里一半都是素的，平时她和李振洋两人晚上偷偷出校撸串的零头都不止这么点。

她虽然看起来是个傻乎乎没心眼的大姑娘，实际上心思敏感又贼要面子，憋红了一张脸把李振洋赶下自己的桌子：“烦不烦呐你，你烦不烦呐。唉你这个人怎么又吃我东西！”

5.  
李振洋洗完澡出来卜凡凡正蜷在书桌前敷着面膜记日记，大洋姐头一探就看见歪歪扭扭一串字。

“岳老师今天穿了灰西装，带了金框眼镜，好帅啊！(小猫捧心的涂鸦)”

李振洋啧了一声，叹了口气：“凡凡啊，戴眼镜的戴可不是这样写的。”

卜凡凡猛然回头：“你偷看我日记！”

“我不是正好路过吗？”李振洋一脸无辜。

卜凡凡最新更新的人生守则第一条就是绝不相信她洋姐，抱着日记一脸委屈：“你这人怎么这样，李振洋你这人怎么这么讨厌！”

“哎呀小凡凡别生气，洋姐给你看我日记。”李振洋见真惹急了人家，又有些不好意思，“我真不是故意的。”

卜凡凡不领情，撇这嘴不想搭理她：“你日记里每天就写‘李振洋今天真漂亮’‘李振洋今天好有气质’什么的，谁要看这玩意儿啊。你走开你走开吧，别在这烦我。”

走就走，李振洋也来气了，翘着腿坐在自己凳子上，掏出日记发誓要写出新花样来。

“李英超今天穿了黄衬衣，笑起来真好看啊！”


	2. Chapter 2

6.  
周日是高三生唯一可以睡懒觉的日子。

早晨的阳光晒进宿舍里，一切都静悄悄的。卜凡凡醒得早却不愿下床，躺在被窝里看《霸道老师俏学生》，正看到第三百八十章老师在吃晚饭时给学生深情表白，她刚刚看到最关键的剧情部分，就听见床下边有人窸窸窣窣一阵来回折腾着。

卜凡凡看也不看朝声音的方向嘟囔道：“谁啊大清早的来串寝，整些五五六六七七八八的东西。洋洋还睡着呢，别怪我没提醒你啊，把她吵醒你就死了。”

站在床下边神清气爽的李振洋没听清，一边对着镜子挂耳环一边回她：“凡凡你说啥。”

卜凡凡猛地从床上弹起：“你是谁！！！”

等李振洋穿好衬衣裙子小皮鞋，取下刘海上的卷发筒，拿着刚签好的离校条准备出门，卜凡凡才终于从卜可思议中回过神来。少女顶着满头乱毛，刘海上翘，朝着妆容精致的李振洋三连问：“这大清早的你去哪啊？干啥去？和谁去？”

后者笑得春光满面：“图书馆，自习，李英超。”

“姐姐你也太神速了吧？不是等等，你打扮成这样去图书馆？”卜凡凡先是朝着自家姐妹竖起大拇指，而后又百思不得其解道，“姐，不是我说你，你去图书馆自习不带书？”

李振洋从小包里翻出一本必备古诗词口袋书，又朝她一挑眉抛了个媚眼：“小凡凡，图书馆隔壁就是商场。”

卜凡凡醍醐灌顶，向后倒去，捧着手机继续阅读。

第三百八十一章的剧情写着，学生妹因为榴莲千层太好吃了而没有听清老师的表白。

这个剧情也太虐了吧。卜凡凡泪流满面。

7.

昨天晚上两人加上微信好友后，又你一句我一句接着吃饭时的话题聊了半天。

等他们从私立学校的校服聊到公立高中的食堂，再聊到舍友的感情动向，最后说起周末安排时，李英超随口提了一句，说省图书馆翻新后自习室里面装修的很漂亮，他最近周日经常去那里写作业。

“我怎么觉得他在暗示我！”李振洋反复读了三遍这条消息，探头去问卜凡凡，“我该怎么回！”

后者看了半天李英超规规矩矩一段话，实在没想明白这姐的脑回路，只好点着头说嗯。嗯！嗯？

李振洋也不介意她的敷衍，捧着手机又兀自躺回床上，长腿往墙上一搭，举着手机哒哒哒地打字，旁敲侧击地感叹了一句：“真的啊，你洋姐我还没去过呢。”

那头的小李英超秒回：“真的，可好看了。”

“那我明天就去看看。”李振洋立马接道，“不过，要是能找个人陪着就更好了。”

女孩子这样说就是要你陪她去啊。

李振洋盯着微信栏上的“正在输入中……”，双手合十虔诚祈祷。

8.

李振洋从地铁站走出来后一眼就看见了李英超，男孩穿着简简单单的白衬衣黑裤子，背着巨大的书包，站在便利店门口埋头捧着kindle看书。

李英超真好看啊。

李振洋忍不住竖着手机狂拍了五张，点了原图一股脑给卜凡凡发过去炫耀，想了想又故意待在原地不动，站在地铁口给李英超发微信：我到地铁B出口了，你在哪？

李英超那边消息回的很快：我来了。

到了地方李英超先是领着她在图书馆里上上下下参观了一番，而后又在自习区找了两个挨着的邻位坐下。李振洋看着男孩熟练地从书包里翻出几大本练习册堆在桌面上，打开笔袋后想了想，又从中掏了两颗大白兔出来。

“洋洋姐，你吃糖吗?”

图书馆里很安静，李英超一边压低音量凑到她耳边问，一边伸手把糖递给她。李振洋下意识接过那颗带着体温的糖在手心里攥着，半天没有后续动作，李英超见她坐在那里没反应，在她面前挥了挥手：“洋姐姐？”

李振洋回神，努力忽视自己的心跳，小声解释：“我等下再吃。”

李英超听了，含着糖点点头，转身扎进题海中奋笔疾书。李振洋余光里仔细观察着专心致志的小孩，确认他没在看自己后，撩了撩头发，呼了口气，拿出那本必备古诗词小册子，又趁机悄悄把糖给塞进包里。

吃什么吃，吃了还长痘，李英超的糖，得回家摆在桌子上供着！

李振洋盯着口袋书上密密麻麻的字，自顾自地在内心里摇旗呐喊。

9.

背古诗词填空是件枯燥无聊的活，尤其是在激动了大半夜又早起而缺少睡眠的上午，所以等李英超写完作业后头一看，就见李振洋已经趴在一旁睡着了。

少女柔顺的直发因为她的姿势而乱糟糟地黏在脸上，细长锋利的眼尾柔和下来，丰润的唇微微嘟起，不再似平日里那般高傲矜持，整个人娇娇软软地趴在那里，像一只正在享受午睡的猫咪。

李英超不作声，撑着下巴盯着她看了好半天，又替她把头发理了理，才意犹未尽地轻轻推了推少女的肩膀：“洋姐姐，洋洋姐姐，醒醒。”

李振洋被叫起来时皱紧了眉头，挂着一脸生人勿近的表情，双目空洞地坐在位子上，显然还没有彻底清醒过来。等她逐渐恢复神智，反应过当下的处境来时，立马瞪大了眼：“我怎么睡着了？”

她迷惑的神态里带着十分慌张十分羞涩和百分的可爱，李英超被她这样子逗得鹅鹅鹅得笑个不停，直到李振洋恼羞成怒：“李英超，你别笑了！”

磨蹭到隔壁商场时已经下午四点过了，没吃午饭的两人都饿的不行，于是李振洋拉着李英超直奔地下负一层，带他去吃她常光临的一家韩国料理。

李英超正是半大小子吃穷老子的年纪，李振洋又是怎么吃都长不胖的那类，这家店的味道正合两人胃口，于是稀里糊涂一顿吃下来比平时她和卜凡凡一起活活多了小一百。

男生还是不一样啊。李振洋看着面前比自己矮了小半个头，肩膀窄窄的小男孩儿，由衷的感慨道，再也不骂卜凡凡吃的多了。

结账时高三学姐李振洋执意不肯AA制，说什么请小学弟吃饭天经地义，平日里五毛钱都要追着卜凡凡讨债的金牛座破天荒的眼睛都不眨就付了钱，转头对上李英超略带不开心的大眼睛。

“我的妈呀，李英超，你这什么表情，撅着个嘴，卖萌呢你这是？”洋姐姐伸手揉了揉男孩的头发，心里的如意小算盘打得啪啪作响，“那下次你请姐姐看电影，行了吧。”

李振洋，好厉害的女的！

10.

两人搭同一班地铁，到同一个站不同出口。

李振洋挥手和李英超说完再见，又慢吞吞晃回宿舍时，发现卜凡凡还在床上躺着。

听见动静后少女掀开被子坐了起来，朝着她直嚷嚷道：“李振洋你可算回来了，我都要饿……”下一秒，卜凡凡盯着李振洋空空如也的双手，难以置信：“我的饭呢？”

李振洋也被她问的一头雾水：“你在说森莫？”

“李振洋！！！”卜凡凡怒不可遏，“你这个人大方向不对啊，你简直有了小男朋友忘了姐妹！我不是给你发微信让你帮我带饭吗！”

李英超发来消息说自己到家了，李振洋一边打字回复，一边闻言“哎呀”了一句，朝着卜凡凡不好意思地笑着。

“凡凡你别乱说，李英超还不是我男朋友呢，我俩纯洁的姐弟情。”


	3. Chapter 3

11.  
国庆节学校只给了高三生两天半的假，第三天晚上返校就考了数学模拟测验。承受了两个小时的自我质疑后李振洋和卜凡凡毫无灵魂地飘回寝室，瘫在各自的床上懒得动弹。

“好痛苦……”这头李振洋举起手盖住眼睛，长叹一口气“今天那道导数题李英超上周才给我讲过……”

“真的?那你做出来了?”那头卜凡凡气若游丝。

“没有……”

“你让人高一弟弟给你讲题就算了，你还没做出来?”卜凡凡撑起半个身子，指着李振洋恨铁不成钢，“姐姐，你对得起咱们学校吗?”

“那你说你单补了大半年英语了，除了岳明辉的身高体重和生日，你还学到了点啥?”被指的人理直气壮，嘴上也不饶人，“你对的起咱们学校吗?咱还叫外国语中学呢。”

卜凡凡小声反驳：“我还知道他微信号……”

“得了吧。”李振洋翻了个白眼，“加了一个月微信没说一句话。”

“我这不是不好意思嘛。”卜凡凡抱着被子翻了个身，趴在床上朝李振洋理性分析，“洋洋啊，我觉得咱不能这样，这也太影响学习了。干脆这周日你别和学弟去图书馆了，我也给学长请个假，咱一块儿在寝室里复习吧。”

“小弟啊，我跟你讲，今晚考了你上周说的那道求二阶导，我可能没听懂，想了半天还是没整出来。”

李振洋不知道什么时候接了电话，正举着手机和李英超抱怨，不知道对面回了句什么，就见到这女的嘴上佯装着生气，脸上却笑得见牙不见眼，“你这个小崽子，你在那头笑什么呢！你还笑，妈呀，好你个李英超，嫌你洋姐傻呀?”

卜凡凡：??????

电话那头李英超收起笑意软着嗓子哄她，说洋姐姐不傻洋姐姐可厉害了，这周末我们别去图书馆，找个能讲话的地方再给你系统把这类题讲一遍好不好。

李振洋想着小学弟的模样，顺着话就提议：“那来我家吧，刚好我回家拿点衣服，家里周末也没人。”

对面愣了愣，中气十足回了句“好！”，李振洋听着那头人激动的回答，脑子里已经有一个漂亮的李英超，背着书包敲她家门，眨巴着大眼睛嚷嚷“洋洋姐姐我来了，快开门让我进去吧！”

太刺激了！李振洋捂住心口想。

电话那头李英超又和她讲自己国庆和家人去古镇玩，今天遇见了一只小狗，以后想养一只猫，两人磨磨唧唧找着话题说了半天，直到李英超第三次打了个哈欠，才被李振洋命令去睡觉，互道了晚安挂断电话。

李振洋看着聊天时长先是熟练的截了个图，随手发到qq空间名为小爱心的相册里，才回过头去朝着卜凡凡床上一坨被子温柔道：“小凡凡你刚刚想说什么?”

被子：“……你爬开。”

12.  
周日早上李振洋又起了个大早，拿着数学卷子练习册先回家里去收拾房间，等她难得勤快整理好卧室，李英超的消息就来了。

虎宝宝李大超：洋姐姐我快到了  
K.winee：在家呢，你直接上来  
K.winee：晚上去吃对面新开的冒菜不？

那边正在输入了一会儿，回了一句：“你别吃辣的。”

这没头没脑一句话，李振洋自己倒是反应了半天，才猛地想起上次吃饭随口提了一句自己不太能吃辣，吃多了总是胃疼，没想到这小崽子默默听了竟还记在心上。

李振洋心里甜滋滋的，笑着把对话转发给卜凡凡看，附带上一句：李英超真是太好了。

卜凡凡还没下床，躺着回她：噢噢噢噢噢

等李英超到了，两人便挤进卧室书桌前做数学。数学一直是李英超拿手的科目，李英超侧着身子专心致志地给她讲题，李振洋在一旁晕乎乎地听，眼前男孩的长睫毛随着他的呼吸微微颤动。

二次求导，导函数小于零，原函数单调递减，单调递减，李英超真好看，这小孩睫毛比我还长，李英超的手好大，李英超写字好丑，李英超……

李振洋盯着男生精致的侧脸，半个字也没听进去。

等李英超给她讲完这道题，李振洋已经撑着下巴在脑中构思好了他们的婚礼，仪式要在八月举行，到时候要请卜凡凡当伴娘，卜凡凡那时候没准还没和岳明辉说上话呢，唉我办中式的还是西式的好呢？

“李振洋儿，你是不是又没听我讲！”

李振洋猛地回过神来，李英超气呼呼地瞪着她，像只炸毛的小老虎。

“哎呀不是，小弟，姐姐刚刚走神了。”李振洋有些不好意思，凑到男孩面前故意压低身子抬头看他，“李英超你别生气嘛，哎，小弟，再给姐姐讲一遍，再爱姐姐一次嘛！”

喜糖要买德芙巧克力的。

13.  
下午李振洋自己做练习册上的相关题，李英超坐在他旁边预习英语。两人学到三点过都有些疲倦了，李振洋合上练习册，随手束起头发绑了个马尾，转头问李英超道：“要不要看电影？”

她家里能看的电影不多，挑来选去选了部《大话西游》。关了灯拉上窗帘，李振洋躲进厕所给卜凡凡强行主动汇报了一句实时进度，出来时电视机屏幕上刚刚放了片头，她走过去在李英超身边坐下。

其实布面沙发足够两个人坐开还绰绰有余，可她偏偏要紧挨着男孩，膝盖差一点就碰到膝盖，手肘微微弯曲就能越过两人中间小小的距离。

李振洋心跳莫名的加快。

她偷偷拿余光去看李英超，后者盯着屏幕看的津津有味，于是少女心里莫名滋生一分不甘来。

电影比我好看吗？

李振洋假装不经意地把手垂在两人之间，下一秒另一只手就附了上去。李振洋心如擂鼓，悄悄转过头去看，李英超仍旧目不转睛地盯着屏幕，好像牵她手的人不是自己一样。

李振洋不悦，咬了咬唇想要抽回手来，却被男孩大力握住——男孩把手指挤进她指缝间，十指相扣。

14.  
“你说他是不是应该和我表白！”

周一早上语文课上做古诗词练习，李振洋一边奋笔疾书一边第七次朝卜凡凡发问。

后者正卡在倒数第三题上，愁眉苦脸：“朝菌不知晦朔下一句是啥?”

“蟪蛄不知春秋。”李振洋咬牙切齿地写，笔下的字迹张牙舞爪，少女暴躁地自言自语“当时氛围那么好，为什么不给我表白?”

“什么不知春秋？”卜凡凡抠脑袋，“咋写的啊这两个字？”

李振洋啪地一声合上笔帽，把练习题单往卜凡凡面前一放：“你说李英超这小孩在想什么，他都牵我手了，为什么看完电影又啥都不说！”

“姐你真是我的救命恩人。”卜凡凡感激涕零，实在看不出此时心浮气躁的李振洋写了哪两个字，照着那鬼画符的形状模仿了上去，又心虚地抬头瞟了一眼讲台上玩手机的老师，转头八卦道“等等你说啥？？你们牵手啦?”

“是啊……”李振洋含含糊糊得回答，“就我们一起看电影嘛，他突然就过来牵我手……唉，算了!”

卜凡凡看李振洋一副欲言又止的样子，好奇的不得了：“说说呢，洋洋姐姐说说呢。凡凡想知道~”

“卜凡凡你别来这里看热闹不嫌事大。”李振洋被她恶心的起鸡皮疙瘩，一个眼刀过去，“想听八卦一边儿去。”

卜凡凡委屈：“我这不是想为姐姐排忧解难让爱情十六倍速进行嘛……”

“谁不希望呢！”李振洋郁闷至极，越想越想不通，一拍大腿朝着卜凡凡宣布，“今你洋姐就把话撂这了，姐要拖动这段爱情的进度条！”

15.  
结果这头李振洋摩拳擦掌准备继续出击，那头李英超却没给李振洋加快速度的机会。

昨天下午他俩牵着手看完了一部电影，结束后慌慌张张松开手，相对无言了半天，最后还是李英超先打破沉默。小男孩大眼睛亮晶晶地盯着她，一脸无辜：“洋姐姐，我饿了，咱们去吃饭吧。”

结果吃饭时两人还宛如什么都没发生似的聊着天，等晚上李振洋回宿舍以后，再给李英超发消息，就怎么也收不到回复了。

“李英超怎么还没理我啊。”

李振洋躺在床上握着手机，划开锁屏盯着微信置顶那个头像看了半天，又闭上眼叹气，“这都一整天了！我都给他发了十七条消息了！”

“至于吗姐姐，人家就是没回你消息。”正在背《琵琶行》的卜凡凡安慰她：“同是天涯沦落人。”

李振洋拿被子蒙住脸，把手机塞到枕头底下：“其实我一直没想明白，你说好端端的恋爱作战计划，最后怎么变成天天向上学习小组了，昨天下午李英超还真逼着我做了小半天的数学。”

那头卜凡凡还在背，深情至极：“满座重闻皆掩泣！”

李振洋把脸埋进被子里，正欲再次抱怨出声，手机突然嗡嗡嗡地震动起来，她立马紧张得不行，鼓起勇气从枕头下面掏出来一看，屏幕上小李英超四个字，李振洋下意识的想挂断，可男孩的模样就像融化掉的草莓味冰淇淋流在她心口，一瞬间所有的情绪都被开心取代。

“李振洋，你真的好喜欢他。”少女叹了口气，接通微信视频。

屏幕那头的漂亮男孩大概是没想到视频会被接通，先是愣了一秒，随即露出可爱的笑容像大白兔奶糖般甜滋滋的喊她：“洋洋姐姐！”

李振洋嗯了一声算是回答，托着下巴盯着屏幕，抿唇努力控制自己上扬的嘴角。

“我不是故意不回你消息！”李英超有些着急的解释，“我手机昨晚搁半道上没电了，我刚刚收到消息就关机黑屏了。结果充电线估计落在你家里，找了半天家里也没有多的，今天去学校找同学借了一根，刚刚回家才充上电。”

“姐姐你不要生气。”

“我没气。”李振洋酸溜溜，“我以为你不想理你洋姐了。”

“那怎么可能！！”那头李英超先是着急地反驳她，随即又接着道：“洋洋姐姐~那天不是说请你看电影吗，昨天下午那个不算，我们这周六晚上去电影院看好不好？”

李振洋好字还没说出口，旁听者卜凡凡忍不下去了，火冒三丈把书合上：“李振洋你给我出去打，别影响我学习。”

座中泣下谁最多，山东凡妹嘤嘤嘤。


	4. Chapter 4

16.  
李振洋和李英超本来约好周六晚上去隔壁商场吃晚饭，然后再在顶楼电影院去看场电影，结果小李英超周五晚上一个电话打来说家里面周六有长辈来做客没法出去了，连带着周日也要在家陪着。

李振洋嘴上说着没事，心里还是隐隐有些失落。

少女穿着睡裙靠着走廊墙壁打电话，不自觉地翘着小指头绞动自己的发尾，支支吾吾想再说点什么，就听见电话线那头的人又小小声地喊她。

“洋洋姐姐，你听我说……你仔细听哦。”小孩清了清嗓子，又强调了一遍，一字一句道：“两周见不到你，我会想你的。”

“我最最最亲爱的洋洋姐姐，晚安！”

因为室友熄灯了还没回来而不得不出寝找人的卜凡凡：“姐姐，你蹲这儿干嘛?李振洋?你这是在傻笑吗?”

17.  
周六李振洋没了约会，卜凡凡的英语单补也早告一段落，两女孩儿放了学难得慢吞吞地一起晃回寝室。

刚刚熬过了一下午的课，两人都已经饥肠辘辘。这头卜凡凡刚刚掏出手机想要叫份外卖，就被那头正换衣服的李振洋喊住。

少女已经脱下运动服，就着新校服裙子换了件小衬衣，外面再搭上一件针织线衫外套，俨然一副准备就绪即将出门的打扮，习惯性抬手撩了撩长发，清纯又漂亮：“凡凡，咱俩好久没一块儿去吃饭了，走，今晚你洋姐陪你去吃烧烤。”

正欲下单花甲米线的卜凡凡：“我真是谢谢您啊。”

越冷天黑得越早，等到两人在寝室里折腾了半天换好衣服，又绕路去逛了逛学校附近一家小饰品店，终于坐在烧烤摊时，天色已经昏暗下去了。

烧烤摊就在学校旁边，老板是个中年大叔，和周围常来的学生都熟悉得很，看到两人进店，热情地招呼：“小洋小凡来啦，哎呀，都好久没见到小凡了！”

站在一旁收钱的老板娘闻言，也忙过来拉过李振洋，接着话问道：“小洋这次咋没带你那个漂亮小男朋友来呢?”

李振洋听别人这么说，嘴角忍不住地上扬，还要摆出一副大姐姐的模样，此地无银三百两地解释一通：“姐姐你别乱讲嘛，不是我小男朋友，他才多大呀，就一小孩儿，我俩纯洁的姐弟情。”

身旁卜凡凡坐在位子上，正打开一瓶唯怡豆奶吸了半口，眉头一皱捂着心口假装：“呕。”

李振洋先被老板夫妇两笑着打趣了一番，坐回位子上又被卜凡凡臊了一顿。

大高妹掰着指头细数她和李英超的种种行迹，试图证明两人所作所为早就能称得上恋爱中的表现。

李振洋听她讲自己同李英超平日里有多么要好，心里美滋滋地冒着甜蜜泡泡，还要装作不在意地岔开话题：“凡凡，你和岳老师有进展没有?”

卜凡凡猝不及防。

无。

18.  
“你这样不行啊妹妹！”李振洋吃到一半，放下筷子朝卜凡凡语重心长道，“你这样下去怎么收获爱情！”

卜凡凡不想理她，朝冒着烟的烤大茄上吹了吹气，呼噜噜地一口气吃了一半进去。

“卜凡凡！你这个态度很一般呐！你这样下去，你想想那个岳明辉，在学校里，一群大胸学姐的诱惑下，这事儿可不简单！”李振洋看她那不管不顾的样子，像一只被踩了尾巴的猫，急得不得了，“卜凡凡，你洋姐我把话撂这儿，这个……这个老岳，姐姐我一定帮你搞定！”

卜凡凡掏出手机来，点开置顶那个聊天内容空空如也的头像：“我这不是不知道怎么开口嘛。”

“别折腾些花里胡哨的，你就直白点。”李振洋一边啃鸡翅，一边凑到她身旁随口胡乱提议道，“我跟你讲这种事情最重要的是什么?是胆大心细。凡凡，姐把话给你说这儿了，你就发，‘岳明辉，老子喜欢你’，保证没问题！”

卜凡凡捏着手机若有所思。

等李振洋把盘子里的菜都扫荡了一番，心满意足地停下筷子，才发现旁边的卜凡凡正捧着手机一脸卜可思议。

“妈呀，你咋了?”李振洋被她吓了一跳，靠过去盯着她屏幕看。

卜凡凡举着手机缓缓抬起头来，扯出一个僵硬的笑容:“岳……岳学长同意了?”

李振洋：啥啊??????

19.  
卜凡凡回到寝室里也还没回过神来。

小姑娘真的听信了李振洋的胡说八道，删删减发打了‘学长我喜欢你’过去，没想到对方竟然秒回了。

pinkray:你这小姑娘  
pinkray:唉  
pinkray:我早就看出来啦  
pinkray:其实这事儿吧，哥哥也挺稀罕你的，但咱不能就这样啊，你想你现在吧，是个高三学生，高三学生呢，最重要的是学习对不对。  
pinkray:不过我不是在拒绝你哒，你也不要误会啦  
pinkray:我的意思是这样的。凡凡咱现在呢，先好好学习，等你高考完了咱们再说这事儿行吧?

卜凡凡看了半天，小姑娘脑子里乱糟糟的，对面一长串字单个全认识可合在一起实在捉摸不透对方究竟是什么态度，又噼里啪啦打字过去：“那学长是答应了吗?”

卜几几:小猫委屈.jpg  
pinkray:哎呀，也不是这个意思

卜几几:小猫委屈.jpg 小猫委屈.jpg 小猫委屈.jpg  
卜几几:小猫委屈.jpg 小猫委屈.jpg 小猫委屈.jpg  
卜几几:小猫委屈.jpg 小猫委屈.jpg 小猫委屈.jpg

pinkray:好啦好啦，败给你啦，我答应啦，不过还是要先好好学习，咱先高考完了再说其他的啊  
pinkray:这个才像你  
pinkray:哈士奇委屈.jpg  
卜几几:哈士奇开心.jpg 

“不是。”李振洋盯着卜凡凡手机屏幕努力平息呼吸，忍无可忍，暴躁道，“这都是什么回事啊?”

“你这进度条也太快了吧??”洋姐洗完澡出来还是想不通，一边儿吹着湿漉漉的头发一边自言自语。

卜凡凡这下彻底不理睬她了。坐在一旁显然已经失去了基本的思考能力，趴在书桌上狂写日记。等李振洋吹干了头发压不住好奇心探头去看，少女本子上粉红墨水笔写满了整页纸。

李振洋努力辨别她乱七八糟的字迹，依稀看出“岳明辉”“怎么会这样”“榴莲好吃”之类的短句，独自叹了口气。

常言道，人比人，气死人。

20.  
等熄了灯后卜凡凡难得早早躺在床上，抱着手机和她的岳老师聊天，回头看见李振洋还坐在床下忍不住嘚瑟。

“咋啦咋啦，你今天不给我秀啦。”卜凡凡耀武扬威，“就你有小李英超是不是，看看，现在我也有岳老师！”

卜凡凡，你可以！

李振洋难得没和她斗嘴，冷着脸拿着牙刷毛巾进厕所去洗漱，吓得卜凡凡也不敢再和她瞎闹，悄悄咪咪团在被窝里和岳明辉发微信。

李振洋慢吞吞的爬上床，点开手机微信还是安安静静的，图标右上角也没有挂上数字一。少女缩进被子里，忍不住还是给李英超发了条消息。

K.winee:你还在陪爷爷奶奶嘛

绿色的对话框孤零零地挂在聊天界面，李振洋憋了半天，没忍住又发了一条过去。

K.winee: 你表哥和我朋友好像在一块儿了

白色的对话框突然弹了出来。

虎宝宝李大超:刚刚洗完澡，我躺下啦  
虎宝宝李大超:！！！！！！  
虎宝宝李大超:瑞思拜  
虎宝宝李大超:不愧是我岳叔，真的可以

李振洋盯着那头小孩发来的消息框怔怔出神，犹犹豫豫在消息栏里输下“那你”，可还没打完后面的内容，对面又弹出一个白色泡泡。

“我今天太困啦，我先睡了！晚安，洋洋姐姐！”

什么嘛。

李振洋抓着手机翻了个身，把脸埋进柔软的被子里，露出一双细长的眼睛：你明明知道我什么意思的。

鼻子泛酸，视线一瞬间模糊起来，脑海里有冒出那些白色泡泡，少女猛地把手机扔到枕头旁边，闭上眼努力不让眼泪顺着脸颊落下。

李英超这个小坏蛋。


	5. Chapter 5

21.  
周日早上李振洋是被卜凡凡震天响的声音吵醒的，少女猛地从床上坐起，皱着眉眯着眼一脸戾气，盯着床下快活地涂着口红，故意发出声响的妹妹，疯狂深呼吸。

“咋啦！”卜凡凡头也不回，“咋啦，允许你每周日吵我，不许我早起化个妆啊？”

昨晚高妹撒着娇约了岳老师陪她去买参考书，此时正心情愉快，对着镜子左看右看检查自己的衣着，说完还乐颠颠地拿起手机自拍了一张，哒哒哒地敲着手机不知给谁发了过去。

“呵，呵呵。”李振洋揉了揉睡得蓬乱的一头长发，歪着头舔了舔牙根，手指握紧又松开，皮笑肉不笑道，“卜凡凡，你就这样对你亲爱的同学的，你对得起咱们学校的教育吗？”

“我对得起！”卜凡凡有了爱情撑腰，挺起胸膛毫不在乎：“我走啦姐姐！周日快乐！”

滚吧你。

22.  
李振洋躺下后又蒙着脑袋一个回笼觉睡到了中午。

少女刚刚醒来还没有彻底清醒，直觉时间已经不早，拿起手机想看时间，才发现经过一晚上的待机，可怜的最后半格电也被耗光了，连带着本来设好的闹钟也不得不被强制取消。

这一天天的乱七八糟的。李振洋一边暗自唾骂自己一边懒洋洋的踩下床：李振洋你怎么也变成这样了。

她随手拽起充电线插在手机上，钻进卫生间里刷牙时脑袋都还不太清醒，直到捧着冷水胡乱洗了把脸后才稍稍缓过来。

从书桌下的小箱子里翻了一包趣多多出来，就着桌上卜凡凡友情援助的银鹭八宝粥，勉强算吃了顿饭。等她扔完垃圾回来，又一屁股坐在凳子上，一条长腿随意地搭上书桌，这才毫无形象地拿起手机。

开机后要输一次密码才能解锁。

李振洋原来的解锁密码是自己生日，前不久一晚上心血来潮给改成了李英超的生日。平时指纹解锁很少输密码，这一下子要用时倒是没反应过来，试错了两遍才意识到问题。

她抿起丰满的唇，不情不愿的输了一串数字。昨夜委屈的情绪再次升起，可还没来得及从生根发芽，就看见微信提示框疯狂闪现，绿色图标右上角冒出的红色小圆圈里数字翻飞，最后落了个24。

23.  
李振洋点开微信后先是仔仔细细观察了一番消息列表：24条消息有18条来自李英超，最近的一条是五分钟以前一个动画表情，看不出具体的内容，剩下六条是卜凡凡发的，李振洋戳开一看清一色左脸朝镜头的自拍。

少女犹豫了半天，鬼迷心窍退出微信又去转发了一条锦鲤大王早上发的恋爱锦鲤，握着手机考虑了半天自己应该怎样矜持地接受小李英超的求爱，这才小心翼翼点开那个自己昨晚怒气冲冲改的备注名发来的消息。

[06:35]  
小白眼狼李英超：洋姐姐！  
小白眼狼李英超：小天使到！  
小白眼狼李英超：你的小可爱突然出现.gif

[06:57]  
小白眼狼李英超：奶奶爷爷回来的早饭就是不一样  
小白眼狼李英超：早餐合影.jpg  
小白眼狼李英超：早餐特写.jpg   
小白眼狼李英超：自拍：早餐和李英超.jpg   
小白眼狼李英超：亲爱的洋姐姐记得吃早饭！

[09:36]  
小白眼狼李英超：爷爷奶奶要回去了，我去车站送他们  
小白眼狼李英超：车站人好多  
小白眼狼李英超：我从衣兜里找出颗糖！  
小白眼狼李英超：皱巴巴的大白兔奶糖.jpg 

[10:24]  
小白眼狼李英超：洋姐姐，起床！！  
小白眼狼李英超：李振洋，起床！！！！  
小白眼狼李英超：起床！！！！！！！  
小白眼狼李英超：你该起床啦啊啊啊！！！

[11:32]  
小白眼狼李英超：我来找你看电影吧！

[12:21]  
小白眼狼李英超：[动画表情]小老虎委屈

李振洋一路看下来，小男孩絮絮叨叨的消息像洒满糖霜的草莓蛋糕，使她心里最后那点难过和委屈也变得微不足道。

漂亮女孩笑弯了眼，却偏偏假装不在意的语气回了一句“可以”，美滋滋地戳开对方的头像给他重新给他改了个备注，退回聊天界面就发现“草莓蛋糕”发来的白色泡泡里写着“那我在校门口等你”。

后边还跟着一长串感叹号。

24.  
李振洋放下手机立马冲进卫生间里认认真真重新洗漱了一番，犹豫了一下还是放弃了洗个头的打算，卷起刘海火速敷了张面膜，站在衣柜前插着腰选衣服。

秋季已经有些微微冷了，上次见面她执意光腿穿着短裙，被李英超翻来覆去说了一路。到图书馆后小大人好不容易才消停了下来，结果她没忍住一串喷嚏，又惹得小孩放下笔来念叨。

李英超说话直，认真指出错误的语气听得李振洋公主脾气一下子上来了，脸一沉冷冰冰地打断：“李英超，你是我的谁呀，我穿什么你管得着吗？”

“你以为谁爱管你！”小老虎立马炸了毛想要和她对峙，可又突然意识到图书馆里不允许大声喧哗，只好扭过头去埋头做题。而一旁的李振洋见他不搭理自己，也气呼呼地塞上耳机播放音乐。

那是他俩认识以来第一次闹矛盾，持续时间长达三个小时十五分钟，最后以各退一步相识一笑的方式和平解决，以两人又跑去隔壁商场里美滋滋吃了顿安东炖鸡作为结束。

想到这里李振洋忍不住自己又傻笑起来，老老实实套上一双过膝袜，心里忍不住地想。

李振洋啊李振洋，你堂堂外国语一枝花，又好看又有气质，举手投足都是大写的漂亮，咋就就被一个高一弟弟管得服服帖帖的，心里还控制不住地这么开心呢？

实在是，好惨的女的。

25.  
结果她又磨磨蹭蹭了近一个小时，来来回回换了三套衣服排列组合，又坐在书桌前仔仔细细化了个妆，这才算是准备完毕。

她背了新买的透明镭射小挎包，里面除了钱包口红和粉饼，还放了些可爱的小物什做装饰点缀，临走前想起什么似的又拆了上次特地给李英超买的玻璃糖，揣了两颗放进包里。

周末的出校条总是很麻烦，李振洋害怕李英超久等，大懒猫难得在教学楼里上上下下跑动着折腾完了，又急急忙忙朝校门口跑去。

远远地就看到李英超正靠在校门外的墙上，男孩长得好看的不得了，即使站在那里也足够令人注意，学校里进进出出的小女生皆明里暗里打量着他。

李振洋没由来的心生几分得意，隔着几米便停下脚步大声去喊他的名字：“李英超儿！”

她喊完又有些羞涩，抿着嘴站在原地偷偷地笑。

被叫到的男孩转头就看见精心打扮后的漂亮学姐站在那里盯着自己，头发因为跑动而有些凌乱，细长的眉眼因为见到自己而变得柔和，哪怕是故作矜持的微笑里也带着在明显不过的欣喜。

傻瓜姐姐。

李英超笑着走到她面前，大眼睛里装满了漂亮的小星星：“李振洋儿。”

小孩软软的喊她，又指了指她包里那两颗漂亮的玻璃糖，有些不好意思地重复道。

“李振洋，你给我一颗糖，我给你讲个秘密呗。”


	6. Chapter 6

26.  
李英超笑起来的样子太过好看。

此时此刻空气也因男孩大眼睛里的笑意而变得甜腻。李振洋感觉自己心脏扑通扑通，叫嚣着表达她难以克制的欣喜。

她紧张的不得了，下意识地抬起手撩了撩头发，余光一瞥却被吓了一大跳。

李振洋长得漂亮，身材高挑，又因为洒脱随性总是从心而动，从高一入学开始就是学校里的风云人物。

追过她的男生毫不夸张的说能排满整个高三楼道，甚至连一些小学妹也会下课拉上小姐妹一块儿偷偷跟在她身后，或者在黄昏的走廊里递一封带着香水味的信。

一向温柔可拒绝人总是毫不犹豫的高冷学姐，此时正羞涩得满脸通红瞪大眼睛站在校门口，而她面前笑得张牙舞爪的男孩，正是隔壁高中出了名的新生学霸校草——这样两个人的组合不免引起来来往往的学生驻足旁观。

吃瓜，是人的本能。

饶是素来淡定如李振洋，这样被人围观，脸上也有些挂不住。

面前自己喜欢的男生眼里闪烁着小星星，正目光灼热地盯着自己，而少女此时已经没有思考的能力，不经大脑地牵过李英超的手，踩着小皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒地拉着人朝商场的方向走去。

李英超任由她拉着自己，不知是因为手上传来的温度，还是因为瞥见学姐泛红的耳根，跟在李振洋身后不停地发出鹅鹅鹅的笑声。

“洋姐姐，你是不是害羞了。”

27.  
李振洋拉着李英超一路急行到电影院，自己先被累得靠着墙气喘吁吁。

少女带着人找了个小角落，深呼吸顺着气，还不忘抬眼朝小孩嚷嚷：“李英超儿，你赶紧搁这儿来给姐说说你有什么秘密。”

被点名的小男孩正埋头划着手机找电影票的二维码，闻言头也不抬，摇头晃脑嘚嘚瑟瑟：“我不告诉你！李振洋儿，你糖还没给我呢，略略略。”

李振洋累的够呛，被他这么一噎，火一下子窜到嗓子眼，凶悍道：“我看你是太久没被收拾又欠揍了。”

说完伸手捞过男孩的脖子，抬手往毛茸茸的脑袋顶上就是一记爆栗。

李英超得到了姐姐的温暖，收起手机顺势抓过少女纤细的手腕，向下便把她的手握住。李振洋比他还高了小半个脑袋，手脚却都很小，李英超大手一张，包住她的手，凑到她面前，不等人反应过来，就在她嘴角落下一个轻轻的吻。

甜滋滋的带着奶糖味。

李振洋吓了一跳，右手还被男孩紧紧攥着，只好拿左手捂住那一块滚烫的皮肤，语无伦次：“不是……你在干甚莫？”

李英超不说话，一把拽下她的左手，抬头又一口亲在她丰润的唇上。下一秒气势汹汹的小老虎却软了身子变成小奶猫，把脸埋进姐姐的肩窝小声解释道。

“第一下是洋姐姐给的糖，第二下是我的秘密。”

李振洋只觉得自己稀里糊涂吃了好多甜腻绵软的草莓蛋糕，被男孩亲过得地方握着的手和此时此刻触碰着的肌肤都在发烫。

男孩还靠在自己身上一动不动，只露出一个后脑勺，和发间通红的耳朵。李振洋叹了口气。

“小李英超，你再抱着我电影就要开始了。”

28.  
两人火急火燎换了票，抱着一大桶爆米花和两杯可乐坐进位子里时片头已经放完了。

“我就是想看一场完整的电影！”李振洋气不打一处来，软着嗓子翘起小指头喋喋不休地小声数落着身旁小孩，“我就是想看场完整电影，这有什么难的！今天，我就是想看一场电影！”

李英超一边往嘴里塞着爆米花一边眨巴眼，贴到她耳边小小声：“反正都错过了，那不如我直接给你讲结局吧，其实真正的唔……”

李振洋捂住他的嘴，眼神凶狠地威胁：李！英！超！！！！

两人买的座位在最后一排，却也不好意思在公共场合太过闹腾。李英超得到一顿迷你版温暖后也消停下来，抱着爆米花老老实实地看向屏幕。

这部电影制作精良，情节曲折复杂，李振洋看得投入，情动出还掉了几滴眼泪。似乎是为了掩饰情绪，她下意识朝旁边男孩身上的爆米花桶伸手，不料却抓了个空。

她的手被男孩抓住，揣到怀里掰着她细长的手指玩，又小心翼翼地问她：“李振洋儿，你还没回答我呢。”

“那你还得赔我一场完整的电影，”李振洋盯着屏幕沉默了好半天，才假装随意地说：“不过下次你可以买情侣厅。”

扑通扑通，谁的心跳这么响。

李英超闻言，露出牙齿笑得好不得意：“我觉得可以！”

29.  
两人出了电影院，捧着手机凑在一起在大众点评看了半天，决定去吃隔壁商场新开的泰餐。

李振洋起床后还没吃饭，转头一问发现李英超也饿了。隔壁商场离他俩还有不短一段路，晃悠过去得走快半个小时，于是两人先跑进便利店里买了一大碗关东煮，举着串往目的地走。

李振洋此刻还昏昏乎乎觉得不真实，素来停不下嘴的人一路上难得沉默，旁边小李英超也不开口，专心致志地吃着手里的关东煮。

李英超喜欢我，李英超说他喜欢我，李英超今天亲了我，李英超身上一股奶糖味，我们在谈恋爱了吗，我今天是不是忘喷香水了，李英超真的亲了我，李英超手好大，我们现在是什么关系，李英超真的说他喜欢我。

李振洋脑子里乱七八糟播放着弹幕，跟着男生魂不守舍的机械性前进。

“李振洋儿，你是不是早就喜欢我了？”

李英超突然停下脚步，没头没脑地问了一句，“你是不是一开始就想和我谈恋爱？”

“小李英超，你一天到晚脑子里想些什么呢?”李振洋被他问的一愣神，下意识地否认，又慌忙转头去看身边矮了自己小半截的男孩。

男孩顶着一头蓬松的乱毛，耳尖通红，听了她的话也不做声，耷拉着脑袋一个劲往嘴里塞关东煮。

“咋回事啊你！”李振洋伸手拍了拍毛茸茸的脑袋：“给我留颗虾丸。”

“李振洋！我喜欢你！我想和你谈恋爱！”

李英超猛地抬头，他拿竹签戳着纸杯里最后一颗虾丸，盯着眼前的人：“李振洋，我想你做我女朋友。”

小朋友举起虾丸：“你答应我，不然我就把它吃了。”

李振洋从小到大听过各式各样的表白，有人深情款款有人假装玩笑也有人不动声色。

可李英超和他们都不同，大眼睛的小老虎站在她面前，瞪圆了眼睛举着一颗还是自己结账买的虾球，耳朵尖红的滴血却假装厉害地威胁她。

这个表白真是有够小朋友的。李振洋想，可自己还是得答应他。

喜欢他，早就喜欢的不得了。

李振洋撩起头发，一口咬掉了竹签上摇摇欲坠的虾丸，然后倾身在男孩脸上落下一个带着关东煮味道的吻。

“走吧，小男朋友，你姐姐要饿死啦。”

30.  
K.winee申请加您为好友，备注：李英超同学你好，我是隔壁外国语学校高三五班的李振洋。

我当然知道你是谁，李英超盯着那串自己向高三学长要来的早就烂熟于心的微信号想。

你好哇，李振洋。


	7. Chapter 7

31.  
高三生的寒假短的可怜，最后一门英语模拟后还有长达十天的封闭式补课。

考完试当天晚上李振洋躺在寝室里给李英超发消息，少女翘着腿一边敷面膜一边抱怨接下来的补习生活——李英超已经跟着爸爸妈妈在三亚快乐玩耍了，自己还要可怜巴巴呆在学校里面对做不完的卷子。

那边小孩收到消息，嗖嗖嗖发来的一大堆美食照片和漂亮的海上日出，嘚嘚瑟瑟地炫耀了一番，末了还附上一张大眼睛的自拍。

李振洋翻了个白眼，手指滑动熟练地保存好照片，又一手拍打着贴在脸颊上的面膜，一手恶狠狠地拿一根指头使劲戳着屏幕慢吞吞地打字：“小-白-眼-狼-你-不-要-回-来-了-!”

小李英超在海边玩了一整天，此刻正趴在酒店大床上休息，收到消息连忙蹭的一下坐直了身子，认认真真神情严肃地哄起自家猫一样的女朋友来。

“洋洋姐姐我想你啦!”

李振洋戳开语音便听见小孩一字一顿脆生生的声音，顿时就想起李英超每次凑在她耳边说完甜言蜜语后羞得满通红头顶冒烟的样子。

少女心里已经柔软得不像话了，嘴上还是不饶人：“小李英超你给我等着，看你回来要是姐姐我不揍你一顿，我就把头给揪了！”

李英超听了，又回复了条整整五十秒的语音，李振洋点开一听全是鹅鹅鹅的笑声，憋了半天终于被逗得忍不住，也跟着哈哈哈地傻笑了起来。

李振洋在宿舍里开着扬声器，床下卜凡凡正在打王者荣耀，闻声抬头就看见她洋姐捧着传出鹅叫的手机笑得东倒西歪见牙不见眼，脸上的面膜已经歪歪扭扭皱皱巴巴了，满头黑线道：“唉!谈恋爱的人怎么都是傻子。”

“嘿这个老岳!”高妹正感慨着，转眼就看到屏幕里岳老师的程咬金又一次送出人头，忍不住高声嚷嚷着证明自己的结论，“看看你看看，连聪明的岳学长谈起恋爱来都变傻了!”

“小凡凡呐。”

李振洋瘫在床上催小李英超去完洗澡来和她视频聊天，两条大长腿随意地靠在墙壁上晃晃悠悠：“岳明辉在和哪个傻子谈恋爱呢。”

卜凡凡醍醐灌顶：“我怎么骂我自己！”  
   
32.

李英超视频打过来时李振洋刚刚把面膜揭掉，少女急匆匆跑进洗手间里洗了把脸，又对着镜子理了理头发，抱着一大堆瓶瓶罐罐上床坐好，才磨磨蹭蹭地接通视频。

下一秒视线就对上了男孩漂亮的大眼睛。

李振洋一边往脸上拍水一边盯着屏幕里的小李英超，噗呲一声就笑了出来：“妈呀李英超儿，你今天又是个什么玩意儿？”

屏幕里的男孩刚刚洗完澡，热气腾腾的，头发还湿漉漉地搭在前额上，顶着灰色长着两个圆圆耳朵一双大眼睛的卡通毛巾，正咧嘴笑的开心：“我是考拉！小天使考拉！”

李振洋涂完脸上一堆护肤品，又拿了瓶身体乳开始涂涂抹抹：“卡拉，什么卡拉，你这个李英超，一天天人不人鬼不鬼的！”

“是考拉！”小李英超顶着动物毛巾帽，举起手机正言辞地纠正她。

那头李振洋被逗得嘴角翘着笑得开心，也不管什么考拉卡拉，只详详细细地问了他这两天去哪玩了什么吃了什么。

李英超到底是个十多岁的男孩，旅行起来也兴奋开心得很，激动地给自家女朋友描述了所见所闻，末了又小声补充道：“我好想你呀李振洋，等你考完了我们一起去旅行吧。”

李振洋自然是答应了，心里甚至生出些期待来。

她心情好，话便多起来，一个劲给李英超讲接下来几天学校安排的课表有多变态，抱怨监考老师考试一直在教室里走来走去影响她的发挥，还有卜凡凡和他表哥之间的趣闻。

两人你一句我一句地聊着天，心里似乎又觉得隔着的遥远距离也变得不是那么难捱，反倒因为分享彼此的生活而感到一点甜蜜。  
   
33.

李振洋擦完了胳膊，随手把手机夹在床栏杆支架上，长腿一伸，摊手到了些乳液在手心里，认认真真地开始按摩起小腿。

小李英超一动不动地盯着屏幕里的姐姐——冬天学校宿舍里统一开了中央空调，少女此时只穿了一件松松垮垮的白色吊带，露出精致的锁骨和肩膀，修长的手臂随着动作上下挪动。她的睡裙很短，抬起腿后裙摆就虚虚地盖在大腿根部……

李英超不敢再看，转过脸去只留下红透的耳朵朝着屏幕。

李振洋正聊得起劲，突然发现对面小男朋友不吱声了，抬起头便看见小孩害羞得模样。

她这一番动作出于无心，此时瞧见李英超这样，又瞥见屏幕右上角小框里自己的样子，才一下子反应了过来。

李振洋比李英超虚长两岁，不过是个不到十八岁的少女，面对此情此景也害羞极了。

她慌慌张张极不自然地扯过一旁的被子盖住腿，对着电话那头恼羞成怒地骂了句“小流氓”，然后不等李英超反应，就一股脑挂断了电话。

少女一头把脸猛扎进被子间，羞得满脸通红耳朵发烫。  
   
34.

可等李振洋冷静下来再点开手机，又开始后悔自己怎么就这样挂断了电话。

她还想再和李英超说些什么，却羞于主动，可想要李英超打来电话，对方却不知道她的心思，聊天对话框里只孤零零地躺着一条消息。

小流氓李英超：李振洋，你是不是害羞了！！！

李振洋被她二傻子似的小男朋友虎头虎脑的话语气得忍不住笑了出来，脑海里顿时浮现出小孩瞪着亮晶晶的大眼睛，挂在自己身上闹，非要自己承认害羞了才罢休的模样。

好想李英超啊。

李振洋躺在床上，心情瞬间又变得沮丧起来，闭上眼就是和小李英超在一起的点点时光。

她想起两人在图书馆时膝盖碰着膝盖的感觉，一起看电影时悄悄牵手，并肩走在路上说说笑笑时的快乐，还有男孩拥抱的温度，凑在自己耳边说情话时青涩又认真的神态，和踮起脚落在自己额头上轻轻的那个吻。

电话里可以听见小男朋友甜甜地喊自己洋姐姐，视频时可以看见小李英超和他床上一大堆毛绒朋友们，明明才短短几天不见，明明每天都有打电话发消息，絮絮叨叨聊不完的天，可李振洋却觉得前所未有的想念。

她想念肌肤相贴的感觉，想念同对方牵手拥抱亲吻，想念她漂亮的大眼睛小孩，想念她的小男朋友李英超。

好想李英超啊。李振洋鼻子酸酸地忍不住掉了几滴眼泪：甚至因为想念而变得难过起来。  
   
35.

很快就到了熄灯的时间，生活老师在走廊叮嘱了一句早点睡觉，转身关掉了电闸，整栋宿舍楼便陷入安静的黑暗之中。

李振洋隐隐约约听见对面卜凡凡还躺在床上，似乎在小声和岳明辉打电话，言语间满是甜蜜与快乐，又想起自家姐妹每天中午晚上还能出校和男友一起吃饭，心里苦涩着不是滋味。

她抱着李英超送她的小恐龙玩偶躺在床上，举着手机敲敲打打删删减减，写了很多满是思念的话语，指责李英超抛弃她一个人去玩耍，催促李英超早点回来，让李英超来找自己吃饭来学校看她。

可消息将要发出的那一秒，李振洋又有些怯了。她看着那对话框里的消息，顿时觉得自己白长了两年，倒是比李英超还像个小孩子，在这些小事上闹别扭，似乎显得幼稚又不懂事。

少女翻来覆去地想了半天，最后还是只发了一句晚安，便悻悻地锁了屏。

对面倒是回的很快，下一秒手机便亮了起来。

可李振洋却不愿意再去看了。

她没由来的和自己赌起气来，心里只觉得一句简单的晚安，或者是我想你了云云，这些冷冰冰的文字，如今很难安慰她莫名低落起来的情绪。

她只想要真实的有温度的，可以同她说话拥抱的李英超。


	8. Chapter 8

36.  
李振洋把脸埋在被子里闷了半天，闭上眼睛却怎么也睡不着，满脑子都是李英超盯着他的眼神和转过头去后那只发红的耳朵。

还有三个月不到她就要十八岁了。

这个年纪的女孩子，对于男女之间那些亲密的行为，那些有关性的话题，总是带着好奇，却又抱着本能的羞耻。

关系好的女孩子们一起谈论起恋爱，聊着聊着也总会谈到这方面的事。谁和谁昨晚在操场牵手啦，谁和谁躲在小树林里接吻啦，谁不经意讲出她男朋友吻技很好啦什么的。

再想聊深入一点就不在微信群里讲，找个周末三四个人在咖啡厅里凑一块，叽叽喳喳小声八卦那些私密又羞涩的内容。

李振洋常年在女孩子里自称大姐，说到这里总要装作一副成熟自然的模样点评一番，可桌下的腿却紧张得并在一起，耳朵尖也都是红彤彤的。

有时候女孩子们反过来打听她的故事，她便支支吾吾地回避不说，或是假装生气岔开话题。

其实她也确实没有什么值得说到的，那些男女间更近一步的亲密举动，也只在少女绮丽的春梦里昙花一现。

37.  
事实上，她和李英超交往后，尽管几乎每周周末都呆在一块，可除了牵手接吻，再更近一步的事却从来没有发生过。

男孩子在这些事上总有无师自通的天赋，可李英超到底还是比她小了三岁的小朋友，甚至连亲她时也只会把软软的唇贴在她的上面。最后还是李振洋实在忍不住了，才不得已强忍着害羞，伸出舌头去舔男孩的下唇，一点点教她傻乎乎的小老虎到底该如何接吻。

想到这里，李振洋又有几分失落。

或许是恋爱带来的奇怪的烦恼，以前的她总是自信又洒脱，可和李英超在一起后却变得敏感多疑起来。无聊时也总爱自己胡思乱想，无缘无故地担心小朋友会不喜欢她——所以每次见面总会精心打扮，连晚上的视频通话也要准备一番。

可刚刚视频时李英超分明因她起了反应，她甚至能想象李英超看见了什么，也知道小男朋友为什么而害羞，她注意到了对方腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，她也知道那代表了什么。

这一切似乎合情合理，理所当然，分明该让她感到开心，可李振洋却发现自己更多的是一种羞耻，一种无法在自己冒出那些带着欲望的想法后不产生来自本能的罪恶感。

少女明白自己已经快要长大，可她的小王子还只是个彻头彻尾的小男孩。

这都是什么事啊！

李振洋埋在被子里气恼地想着，李英超这个小坏蛋真是世界上最傻最讨人厌的二傻子！

38.  
那头卜凡凡早就打完电话，手机屏幕还亮着光，却已经传来一阵小小的呼噜声。

李振洋抱着被子翻了个身，转眼对上枕头边两个毛茸茸的小狗玩偶。

那是她之前和李英超去游乐场意外收获的毛绒玩具。

那天一大早两人就搭车去了城郊的欢乐谷，李振洋兴致勃勃地拉着李英超把各种刺激项目体验了一遍后，却说什么也死活不肯进鬼屋。

小坏蛋李英超一听来了劲，拽着他那气得嘴里不停叨叨的女友姐姐进了黑漆漆的小屋子，成功收获少女一路上紧紧的拥抱和大声的尖叫，以及出来后一顿结结实实的揍。

他的漂亮姐姐被吓得高挺的鼻尖上都沾着亮晶晶的汗水，还不停地逞强说着“没一点意思”。她性感丰润的唇开开合合，小男孩一边安慰着一边心猿意马，满脑子都是亲吻上去后软软的触感，拉着少女躲进纪念品小店的角落里，虎头虎脑地抬头就啃了上去。

那是一个带着游乐园十元一支的棉花糖味的吻，软软的黏糊糊的，连同两人鼻尖呼出的气息交融在一起，全是甜蜜得不像话的味道。

他俩躲得地方放的那台娃娃机或许是坏了，随着他们的动作，摇晃了一下，竟滚下来一白一黄两只毛茸茸的小狗玩具。

后来李振洋抱着那两只小狗回宿舍认认真真地洗干净晾好，摆在自己每天躺下就能看见的地方。

而此时此刻，少女盯着那两只傻乎乎的小狗，看着那两双圆滚滚亮晶晶的黑眼珠，满脑子里都是李英超亲吻她的模样。

好想李英超啊。

少女想着，不自觉地蹭了蹭大腿，然后惊讶的发现，她下面好像流了一小股黏黏的水，湿漉漉的粘在内裤上。

39.  
毕竟还不到十八岁，李振洋对这些事也仍然懵懵懂懂，毫无经验可言。她仅有的一点了解也都来自那些乱七八糟的小说。

李振洋不知所措地愣在床上，想了半天干脆闭上眼不去管它，一心念着快些入睡就好了。可她的大脑却无比清晰地回放着小说里讲得内容，甚至自动将主角换成了她和李英超——她心里难耐地酥麻着，腿并在一起难以忍住欲望不去轻轻地蹭动摩擦。

李振洋屏住呼吸憋了半天，终于自暴自弃似地叹了口气，闭着眼小心翼翼伸手凑到下面，照着记忆里的内容，使劲揉了揉自己那两瓣软软的肉。

她那两片胖胖的阴唇被她大力揉开，指尖轻轻蹭过内里敏感的地方，传来一阵过电般的酸涩。可随着她的动作，身体里那种麻麻痒痒的渴望仍旧没有消减，下面的水反而流得更凶了。

李振洋害羞得快要晕过去了。

她并拢指头胡乱揉了半天，下面的水越淌越多，全都流在内裤上，黏在一起难受的要命。少女却怎么也得不到动作要领，最后赌气般地抽回手，夹了夹大腿不甘心地贴着被子又蹭了蹭，终是被自己这副淫荡的模样羞得委屈极了，鼻子一酸还是掉下眼泪来。

40.  
李振洋躺在床上忍不住难过，旁边的手机灯光突然亮了起来。

她撇过去一眼就看见是李英超发来的消息，委委屈屈地伸手，把冷冰冰的手机拿了过来。

之前她说完晚安后李英超回了一大串问号，问她怎么这么早就睡了，而刚刚那条消息是小男友软软的询问。  
“洋洋姐姐，你是不是生气啦……”

李振洋看着聊天背景里咧着一嘴白牙笑得灿烂的小男朋友，还有那句小心翼翼的话，所有委屈不满情绪顿时被安抚了大半。她握着手机慢吞吞地敲了个“没睡，我没生气”回去，又忍不住在后面添了句：“小没良心的。”

那边李英超收到消息，正在输入闪了半天，最后却一个电话打了过来。

李振洋被吓了一跳，慌慌张张地找来耳机连上，又侧着身子把耳机带好，才紧张地按下绿色接听键，下一秒那头就响起小男孩清亮的嗓音。

“李振洋，你刚才在干嘛呀?”

而李振洋听着耳边传来的小男朋友的声音，双腿一软，下面又不受控制地流了一股水来。


End file.
